


Impressionism

by hourglassmermaid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Art Museums, Character Study, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Sibling Dynamics, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Work of Art, POV Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Vow!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: All of Alec’s eye rolling and skepticism melted away when he met Magnus, because now Alec has context for awe, for beauty, for masterpiece. Magnus is all of that and so much more. He’s every synonym for elegance, every definition of wonder, and Alec doesn’t know what he did to have someone like Magnus choose someone like him.Or Alec doesn't understand art until he meets Magnus.





	Impressionism

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! I've been having dumb writer's block working on my current WIP, so I wrote this drabble/ficlet to try and help overcome it. Hopefully it works, so I can start posting it soon :^)
> 
> Thanks so much to [Meyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyer), [CryptidBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane), and [Cave_Bob_Sponge_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_Bob_Sponge_Man) for the beta! 
> 
> As always, if you like this fic & wanna hang out with me (or hate this fic & wanna yell at me, I guess) you can find me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane)~~

Alec didn’t like art before he met Magnus. Whenever it was Izzy’s turn to pick the monthly Lightwood family outing (back when they were still a real family), she’d always drag them to an art museum. She’d run up and down the halls of the MoMA or the Met, scrutinizing every last brush stroke while Alec and Jace nodded off on benches or gave their half assed critiques, because apparently, “uh, it’s nice,” wasn’t adequate for their art expert baby sister. 

But all of Alec’s eye rolling and skepticism melted away when he met Magnus, because now Alec has context for awe, for beauty, for masterpiece. Magnus is all of that and so much more. He’s every synonym for elegance, every definition of wonder, and Alec doesn’t know what he did to have someone like Magnus choose someone like him. 

If Alec had to use “awe” in a sentence, he’d describe Magnus in the morning. His bronze skin glowing as golden sun beams filter in through their bedroom window, despite the fact he has no makeup painting his face. His dark locks sticking up in every direction, messy and ruffled from last night’s events. And that rough, low voice he uses when the spell of sleep hasn’t quite released him yet — like the sound of gravel brushing against hot summer sand. Alec’s left in awe every morning as he tries to figure out how a man who’s so particular about appearances can look so perfect without even trying — without even realizing. 

Alec sees beauty everyday, not just in Magnus’ timeless golden eyes or plush pink lips, because it’s indisputable that Magnus is the most beautiful person in this life or any other, but Alec also sees the beauty in Magnus’ soul. Alec sees it when a young werewolf knocks on their door at three in the morning, and Magnus doesn’t charge him a cent for his services, despite needing to a brew a potion with ingredients that cost more than Alec’s yearly salary. Alec sees it when Magnus reads to Madzie, when he fixes her braids, when he tucks her in at night. Alec sees it when he looks at Magnus and sees home. 

Alec thanks the Angel each morning when he wakes, because the Angel brought him to Magnus — a masterpiece more complex than any Picasso, more gorgeous than any Monet, and more precious than any da Vinci, because Magnus is alive and breathing and tangible in a way that sends chills down Alec’s spine whenever they touch. Magnus is everything Alec has ever dreamed of. If that’s not a masterpiece, then Alec will never know what is. 

The ritual of the monthly Lightwood family outing may have faded away as they grew older and their parents grew apart, but Izzy still drags Alec to art museums when they find a rare Sunday afternoon where their calendars sync up. Only now he doesn’t protest when she suggests it. Alec nods at the paintings, examines the sculptures, and studies the installations. Izzy thinks it’s because she’s finally gotten through to him, but that’s not it. 

With each new piece he encounters, Alec has to compare it against his favorite work of art. So far, nothing matches up, nothing even comes close, and he knows nothing ever will, because Magnus is inimitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know in the comments or on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane)! :)


End file.
